battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Protoss Remnants
We are the Protoss Empire. We are returning to strength, residing near the edge of the galaxy with a massive army and fleet. Ranks * High Executor: Zeratul * Executor: Selendis * Executor: Gowron * Executor: Guntram * Supreme Principality: Koloth * High Principality: * Principality: * Principality: * High Legionary: Zamara * Legionary: * Legionary: *'Centurion:' * Centurion: * Centurion: * Centurion: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: * High Templar: How To Join * Why do you want to join? * What will your character name be? * What will you bring (ships, vehicles, etc)? * Are you garret, an unspeakable, a new member, or Kitty? * If so, do you have BSC? * Do you Hack? * If so, what mod? * What ships are you best at building? * Are you good at roleplaying? * Have you read the RoE? * Have you been banned for a legitimate offense before? (GM, MG signifigant spam) Vesta Vesta, the first planet in the Vesta System, is in the process of being made into a superfactory, containing: * Shipyards * Droid Production Factories * ODP and Battlestation Construction * Arms Manufacturing * Military Training Centres * Cloning Facilities Revanscar Revanscar is slightly smaller than Vesta, and thus has fewer facilities, but is still a superfactory *Shipyards *ODP and Battlestation Construction *Cloning Facilities *Droid Production Facilities Aiur Aiur is the third planet in the Vesta System, and the former Capitol of the Protoss Empire. The planet was the first recovered by the Golden Armada, the Empire's finest fleet. Aiur contains lush forests, towering mountains, Beautiful valleys, and pure lakes. The Capitol of Aiur is Antioch, also the former Capitol city of the Empire. Aiur contains 5 continents, 4 Oceans, and many Islands. Elysium Elysium, the fourth planet in the Vesta System, is the planned site of many cities, and perhaps orbital dry-docks. Glacius Glacius is a planet near the outer reaches of the system, and is an icy rock, with constant snow. It has a single city, which has to be climate controlled in order for life to exist, everything else is too cold. Kaldir Kaldir is a massive battlestation converted from a planet, which contains long range siege weapons, missiles, railguns, turbolasers, photon cannons, nukes, and other weapons. It's entire surface bristles with weapons, and hangar bays are well protected. Tyrador An icy fringe world, about Mars sized, it used to have lush forests, but now has trees that have literally turned to ice. Meinhoff A planet which literally is made of ice down to the core, because the gravitational field is so powerful. Char A planet which is such an anomaly, we haven't even decided what to call the condition. Char is literally burning hot, with lava pits everywhere, and an extremely thick atmosphere. The temperatures are literally boiling, and the oxygen level is low. Moons Endion Endion is a moon of Elysium, and has snowy forests covering it, with some sections being in eternal twilight. Endor Endor, Aiur's moon, is planned to be the site of large military bases. Dwarf Planets Ridgetop Mid sized dwarf world near Aiur, with lush forests and oceans. Candela Oceanic world near Elysium, with small land masses and lots of bad rainstorms. Sandusky Advanced world, home to many research facilities Theser World full of craters, which is where the cities are all built. The orbital shipyards are magnificent. Army Size Protoss Troop Formations Army: 100 Legions, or 100 million troops Legion: 10 Corps, or 1 million troops Corps: 10 Divisions, or 100000 troops Division: 10 Regiments, or 10000 troops Regiment: 2 Battalions, or 1000 troops Battalion: 5 Companies, or 500 troops Company: 5 Platoons, or 100 troops Platoon: 2 Squads, or 20 troops Squad: 2 Patrols, or 10 troops Patrol: 5 troops Tank Division: 15000 MBTs and Support Vehicles Air Corps: Squadron: 5 wings or 25 craft Wing: 5 craft The Fleet Whatgoat.jpeg|Stronk Goat kills all in his path ImageSpearofAdun.jpg|The Flagship Car Ass Sword.jpg|Sword of Karrass class destroyer Tzel.jpg|GA Aguila IMG_2531.jpg IMG_4580.jpg|L2 IMG_4410.jpg|L1 Oreb.jpg|GA Leon L3.jpeg|The L3 class frigate is the perfect middle ship between the L1 and L2 ImageGen_lll.jpg|(Foreground Ship) the GA Dreadnought class GA KVORT.jpeg|GA K'vort Overseer of Dusk.jpg|The Sun's Zenith is a heavy battlecruiser recently commisioned. Its toughness is decent at 3.37mil. Its armament however stands out with a dorsal ridge of 6 2000cm Purifier Beams and 226 triple medium lasers. Considerations are being made to add a central energy weapon. Prismatic Fire.jpg|The Prismatic Fire is the Armada's most heavily produced carrier .With 350 planes(IG will calculate RP later), 39 Medium laser turrets and 6 Purifier Beams they are heavily armed. A low 1.6mil toughness means they try to avoid direct combat however. IMG_4916.JPG|L7 Class Corvette IMG_2802.jpg|the GA Vesta Diamond IMG_2746.JPG|GA Aiur's Jewel, 4 million toughness IMG_2754.jpg|GA Agamemnon Class Light Cruiser ARCHANGEL.jpeg|''Archangel'' class heavy battleship. Lance Thopter.jpg Ornithopter.jpg Parabola.jpg Pearl of Fate.jpg Narviscount.jpeg|''Viscount'' class battleship. Andromeda class CN .jpg|''Andromeda'' class patrol craft. Imagecbxfb.jpeg|''Nerazim Star'' class bombardment vessel. LATE.jpeg|''L8'' class corvette. K9L.jpeg|''L9'' class patrol craft. SUCK MY STAR DESTROYER B!TCH.jpeg Warbird.png|100 torpedoes El Leven.jpeg|3000 toughness. Weakest hansa ship ever? L16.jpeg L15.jpeg L14.jpeg L13.jpeg L12.jpeg Army Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|a Zealot with a Spear Adept_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.jpg|a protoss Medium Infantry Stalker_SC2_Art1.jpg|Armored Infantry Vindicator_SC-G_Game1.jpg|Vindicators, wearing large suits of armor, and carrying machine guns, are the main heavy infantry of the Protoss Immortal_SC2_Art1.jpg|Crippled protoss get an armor suit full of gel to keep them alive. Escort_SC2_DevGame1.png|an Escort Scout_SC1_Art3.jpg|a Small fighter WarpPrism_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Warp Prism TBA Observer_SC1_Art2.jpg|a Type 1 Observer Observer_SC2_Art1.jpg|A Type 2 Observer Shuttle_SC1_Art1.jpg|a Protoss Shuttle Probe_SC1_Art1.jpg|a Class one probe. probes are the builders of the protoss, and construct base fortifications and structures Probe_SC2_Head1.jpg|a Class ll Probe, 343 Guilty Spark Confirmed IMG_1940.jpeg|the D-1 Attack Droid is GAs primary infantry droid, used in many military operations. red.jpg|the D-1H Homeland Security Variant Elysium_Droid2_PEARCE_1200.jpg|the D-1C Police Variant, deployed on the streets for everyday security. Yevata TD.jpeg|''Disruptor'' class tank destroyer. Yevata main battle tank.jpeg|''Oracle'' class main battle tank. ImageETA.jpeg|ETA-2 class interceptor. Begun the Clone War has.jpeg|ARC-170 knock off, also known as the Z-40 Hunter. IMG 4584.jpg|''Phoenix'' fighter. T-10.jpeg|T-10 MBT, with 350mm of Dragonscale Armor, allowing for 23000mm effective, carries a 200mm Photon Cannon, has a top speed of 80kph, and carries a nuclear reactor. T-10 DAK.jpeg|The T-10 (D) a desert combat variant, carries water tanks and cooling systems. T-10 FW.jpeg|The T-10 (F) a forest combat vehicle. T-10 ACW.jpeg|T-10 (A) designed to operate in winter, has heating systems. T-10 (U) an Urban Warfare variant, with a shorter gun barrel..jpeg|The T-10 (U) an urban variant with a shorter barrel HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PANZER!.jpeg|T-10 (V) a Valentine's Day special, with pink camo patterns, and a chocolate dispenser. T-10 Howitzer.jpeg|A T-10 with a very large Derp gun T-20.jpeg|T-20 MBT T-13.png|T-13 Artillery T-25.jpeg|T-25 TD T-35.jpeg|T-35 long range TD K-1.jpeg|K-1 Class Killsat K-2 Class Killsat.jpeg|K-2 Class Killsat K-3 Class Killsat.jpeg|K-3 Class Killsat Cybermen.png|An improvement over previous design, critically wounded clone troops and Protoss are equipped with an excellent suit of armor, with built in weapons, or handheld types. Cyber front.jpeg|Front view of Cyber armor Mk 1 Scorpion.jpeg|An improvement over the Grievers, now all mechanical, able to tunnel far faster, and through tougher obstacles D-2.jpeg|The D-2 Battle Droid is an improvement over the D-1, including improved armor and decision making skills D-3.jpeg|The D-3 assault droid is a shock trooper droid used for surprise invasions and suchqa D-4.jpeg|The D-4 assault droid is an improved D-3 D-5.jpeg|The D-5 Infiltration unit has a metal endoskeleton, with skin over it to disguise it as human D-6.jpeg|The D-6 is much improved over the D-5 and used as a mainstream infiltrator D-6 skin.jpeg|The outer appearance of a D-6 Hakuna Frittata .jpeg|This robotic tiger is a swift assault unit with fierce claws and teeth. Has he lost his mind?.jpeg|A new power armor developed by Scott Leyton himself, this armor has flight capabilities and pop up weapons Can he see or is he blind?.jpeg|An improved version of Leyton's design Gravesnake.jpeg|The Gravesnake is a 6 foot long armored creature with a deadly bite and razor sharp spikes Nightblood.jpeg|The Nightblood is a genetically created demon like soldier with horns and a fiery sword Werewulf.jpeg|This creature takes the appearance of a man, but when it's time to fight, he transforms into this wolf like figure, and thus has been dubbed the werewolf, similar to the one from Terran legend. Netherhound.jpg|The Netherhound is much like a regular wolf, but has increased strength speed and stamina, with much sharper teeth Cloudwraith.jpeg|The Cloudwraith populations of northern Aiur are excellent for delivering diseases into hostile targets when deployed into a hostile planet's atmosphere Hellhound.jpeg|The Hellhound is similar to the Netherhound but can pass for a regular wolf easily CloneTrooperPhase2Armor-RotSVD.jpg|the new Clone Armor, known as phase 2 Clone_trooper.jpg ef4561fc.jpg|every Phase 2 variant Star-Wars-stormtroopers.jpeg|Phase 3, preliminary designs are being used for new legions star-wars-first-order-stormtrooper-officer-stormtrooper-set-sixth-scale-hot-toys-silo-902604.png|the armor of the 9th Legion, it is designed to keep the troops alive as much as possible 2036_Flametrooper_SWFA_46.jpg|9th Legion Flametrooper product-feature-sw-1_6-first-order-snowtrooper.jpg|9th Legion Snowtrooper, has advanced heating and additional insulation star-wars-sideshow-collectibles-action-figure-snowtrooper-700x700.jpg|a standard clone snowtrooper PD14467980692E01.jpg|the leader of the 9th Legion PSI.jpeg|Psi blade attachments Marines.jpeg|The Clone Marine armor, has more protection and customizations A clone in desert camouflage .jpeg|A clone in desert camo A clone in camo.jpeg|Forest and jungle camo Black ops.png|A black ops clone Urban DDPAT.jpeg|An urban camo clone Fight fire with fire.jpeg|Clone flametroopers A clone commando.jpeg|A clone advanced recon commando or ARC trooper Going commando.jpeg|Clone commando Recon.jpeg|A clone recon trooper Purp.jpeg|A clone elite shock trooper, part of the Aiur Defense Force Vesta.png|a clone from the Vesta Defense Force Shock Trooper.jpeg|Standard Shock troopers Council Guard.jpeg|The elite Council Guard is a smaller defense force made up of clones, separate from the army, made of only 50000 men. Shock Face.jpeg|A phase 3 Shock Trooper 9th Legion Shock.jpeg|A 9th Legion Shock Trooper ARC Trooper .jpeg|Clone special forces units in custom armor, ARC Troopers have more independence, along with clone commanders. ARC Spec Ops.png|Additional ARC troopers Spec Ops.jpeg|ARC troopers with a clone captain and his forces Omega Squad.png|Clone commando unit Omega Squad deploying to a rebel world during the Protoss Civil War Alpha Squad.jpeg|Alpha squad, one of the elite commando teams of the empire. Cody.jpeg|A clone commander and his Legion, deploying to Phoenix AZ, a Protoss controlled city on earth T-30.jpeg Z-95.jpeg Z-94.jpeg Z-93.jpeg Z-92.jpeg Z-91.jpeg Z-90.jpeg Z-50.jpeg Cloning Programme the Cloning Programme is a project designed to use clone soldiers in battle, preserving Protoss lives in suicide missions or large assaults. Clone Troopers are clones of Scott Leyton, a former Paladin soldier. These clones do not have Leyton's Force abilities though, and are similar to normal humans. They have slight genetic modifications to increase strength, endurance, memory and tactical thinking. they are trained hard, learning basic tactics and weapons handling in their first day. they have accelerated aging, which ages them to the prime age of 25 in just one month, following which their aging slows to normal rates. clones are trained for one month, and are deployed immediately after, assuming their training is complete. A clone is with his unit literally from birth, and they form strong bonds with one another over that month. if a clone is being trained for a different navy, that clone will be trained on that navy's weapons, allowing total mastery of the weapon. Clones with sparks of independence and higher levels of intelligence (not to say normal clones are stupid, as all clones have heightened intelligence) are selected to become commandos, with more training. Clone officers receive special training in Command and Logistics, while the training of Clone Pilots is focused on flying various craft. Clone Pilots for the Empire are receiving Z-40 hunters, while Protoss pilots are moving in to more advanced craft. Weapons Assault Weapons Protoss_AR.jpeg|TBA RGA-2 and RGA-3.jpeg R-115.jpeg|R-115 Laser Rifle DC-15R.jpg|the main long rifle of the clone troopers DC-15s-Blaster.jpg|a carbine version of a clone gun DC17m_rifle.jpg|a clone photon rifle E-11_(DC-50A)_Blaster_Rifle.jpg|another clone weapon, this is used most often in newer regiments Sniper Rifles GA_SR.png|TBA Pistols GA_PHOTON_GUNZ.jpeg|tba Imagery .jpeg|The RGP .75 heavy handgun, a .75 caliber pistol that shoots miniaturized HEAP rounds. Duke .jpeg RGP3.jpeg P-5.jpeg P7.jpeg|P7 P9.jpeg|P9 Photon Pistol P10.jpeg|P10 Micropistol P11.jpeg|P11 Jericho P12.jpeg|P12 Photon Pistol P13.jpeg|P13 P13 Models.jpeg|P13A, P13B, P13C, and P13D P-6/P-7.jpeg|P6D and P6E Heavy Weapons RGL-01.jpg|tba ImageSMG.jpeg MINIGUN.jpeg ImageGRENADEZ.jpeg RGR.jpeg GA Rail.jpeg|The RGW-01 Personal Railgun is a small railgun that fires smaller rounds, but has a magazine and can fire faster RGSMG.jpeg ARC guns.jpeg H-1.jpeg G-40.jpeg|G-40 grenade launcher Energy Sword.jpeg|Attempting to come up with an inexpensive way to equip our infantry with melee weapons, we have come up with this energy sword SMG.jpeg|Our new rifle, used by our droids double_barrel_by_vombavr-d6mg3mo.jpg|the main LMG of the Protoss Technology * Ultra Advanced Cloak (Better than AIF cloak) * Advanced Railguns * MACs Mk-6 * Advanced Lasers * Advanced AI * Hive AI * Explosive Detection * Sentient AI * Basic Genetics * Heavy Turbolasers * Basic Virus Research * Blink * Cloak Detection * Advanced Warp * Fast Warp *Nanotech *Nanobots *Miniturization *Cloning *Antigrav *Advanced Miniaturization *Super Heavy Turbolasers *Super Advanced Cloak Detection *Advanced Virus Research *Cloaking Cooldown Reduction *Super Advanced Laers *Super Soldiers *Warp Sync *Warp Attack *AI Hacking *Independent Nanobots *Virus Transmission *Airborne Drugs *Transphasic Torpedoes *Warp Slingshot Category:Vesta System Navies Category:Alien Navies Category:World Superpower Category:Nations Category:Navies and Fleets